


Heaven Help Us

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not remember, but he can put two and two together and oh god Michael was going to <i>kill</i> him. He’d deflowered his favourite and most prized little brother; he was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Help Us

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh fic I wrote for the Five Acts meme. My prompt for this was "The Morning After"

Dean groaned as the morning sun peeked thought the window, shining like dagger’s into his eyes. He was hung over, heavy and dirty. He could feel something cold and sticky, also a bit hard, over his chest and stomach, and it felt like he had an elephant had fallen asleep on him, and refused to remove itself in the morning. This was a problem, because his bladder was screaming for the bathroom and his stomach was making odd flipping motions.

Then the elephant groaned and Dean realised that the elephant wasn’t an elephant, but a human being. He blinked and tried to focus his blurry eyes on the person curled into him. He saw blonde-hair, a floppy mess of it, and Dean felt himself smirking – yeah, he’d gotten laid – before his eyes focused more and he realised that the person on him was not of the feminine variety.

It was very, very much male.

Son of a bitch.

He tried to move himself out from under the guy – he couldn’t quiet tell from this position – but the man, and his stomach, protested greatly and he flopped back down, nails digging into his chest stinging a bit. He licked his lips and tried to move his arm, but it was trapped under the blonde. He sighed and remembered, hey he had _two_ of those and lifted that one, shaking the guy gently. This only proved to earn him deeper cuts in his chest – damn the guy had nails – and a soft whine.

He knew that whine, now if only he could figure out from where.

She guy shifted and groaned, curling tighter as he mumbles to himself. Dean watched as he hissed, most likely from the traitorous light shining through his bedroom window. At least he was somewhere he recognized and now some strange guy’s house where he could be trapped and tortured or who knew what else some sick fuck decided to do to eighteen year old boys.

The main dragged his nails across Dean’s chest and Dean let out a soft moan, which seemed to startle him enough into sitting up. As he lifted his head Dean saw blue eyes and he realised who it was who was in his bed. He stared wide-eyed at the blond as he mirrored his look of shock and horror.

“Dean!” he yelled at the same time as Dean echoed “Lucifer!”

They both stared at each other for a few moments before they both scrambled back, Lucifer hitting a wall and Dean, unfortunately, sliding off the other side of the bed and landing on the floor with a loud _thud_. He moaned in pain as it raced up his back and stared up at ceiling as his vision swam just a little before he was being yanked back onto the bed.

Lucifer swayed a bit, groaning and grabbing his head around the same time as Dean doubled over and it took everything he had not to upchuck right then and there. He groans and flopped back onto his side, getting sight of the come on his stomach, and it was only then that the pain in his ass registered. His eyes went a little wide and he shot up, and then back down again as his head and stomach protested.

Son of a bitch!

“Dude, how much of last night do you remember?” Dean asked as pieces started fitting together. He may not remember, but he can put two and two together and oh god Michael was going to _kill_ him. He’d deflowered his favourite and most prized little brother; he was dead.

“I, I remember we were at Crowley’s party, I think his punch was spiked, or well, I know it was because I think I helped Crowley do it.” Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck, head bowed against the light. “Then, um… there was music and I uh, think we were um…. Dancing, in the loosest sense of the word, it was more like, sex with clothes on, and then I got another drink and everything is lost from then on.”

Dean groaned and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a few beer’s before the party, and then lots and lots of punch; no wonder he felt like he was hit with a freight train. He licked his lips and swallowed before forcing himself to his feet; he needed to think.

He quickly made his way across the hall to the bathroom.

Sam would have left he be and gone off to the library to study, he wasn’t worried about being caught naked. He ran some cold water and splashed his face before relieving himself. He stared at himself in the mirror, cleaning himself of the cry cum, and sure enough he had that just-had-sex hair and glow about him and cursed. He hit his head against the mirror before jolting as he felt a hand on his back.

“Hey, um Dean… look; it’s alright okay, Michael doesn’t need to know, and to be truthful I… er… never mind.” Lucifer looked to the side and Dean raised an eyebrow when he realised he was blushing. Dean turned so he was staring at him properly. “No, continue.” He said and Lucifer gasped, blushing deeper.

“I…” He bit his lip before cursing and stepping forward. The next thing he knew he Lucifer was kissing him, and he was retuning it with earnest. It was like a switch was flipped, something snapped and he lifted Lucifer who wrapped his legs around him.

They somehow found their way to the bedroom and Dean had Lucifer on his back, tongue mapping out his mouth that he somehow knew he already knew off by heart. He groaned into the kiss as Lucifer pressed up against him, fingers digging into his back and pulling him closer. This was wrong, they should stop; Michael was already going to have his head, but now that they were doing this sober?

Lucifer groaned up against him and he forgot the reasons why they should stop.

He slid a finger into Luce who was still stretched from last night, and slick enough that Dean wouldn’t need to prep him. He smirked into the kiss when he pressed against Lucifer’s prostate, causing the other man to cry out and arch. He slipped his finger out and patted around his dresser blindly for the lube. It took a few tried but he finally got it and brought it over, breaking the kiss so he could see what he was doing.

Lucifer panted against his chin as he tilted his head to watch, licking his lips a little nervously. Dean tossed the lube somewhere off into the pile of clothes that was his floor, and ran his clean hand through Lucifer’s hair in a calming jester. He let Lucifer watches he slicked up his cock, slow and purposeful, moaning in time with Lucifer before placing that hand on his bed by Lucifer’s head as he pushed him back with his clean hand.

“You ready?” He whispered and Lucifer nodded, pulling him back down for a kiss. Dean smiled into it and slowly pushed himself in. Lucifer moaned loudly into Dean’s mouth and Dean groaned at how _warm_ and _tight_ Lucifer was.

“Dean…” Lucifer nng’d as Dean bottomed out, digging his nails deeply into his shoulder-blades. “A-ah.” He panted and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “Dean- I-” Lucifer pulled himself closer. “Move!”

Dean chuckled and gripped Lucifer’s hips gently before he started to thrust. It was a slow, lazy roll of his hips but it felt _good_. Lucifer seemed to agree as he dropped his head back with a moan, eyes wide, pupil’s blown-black with lust. Dean decided he liked that look on Lucifer as he angled his hips, searching for that bundle of nerves, and when Lucifer cried out loudly in his ear, he knew he’d hit it.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” he whispered and held him close, smiling as Lucifer clung tighter too him. He ran a hand up and down the younger man’s – only by a couple of months – back before pulling him close.

He reached down between them to grab at Lucifer’s erection as it bobbed between them with his thrusts. He smiled at Lucifer nng’d, thrusting into his hand. He leaned forward, kissing him once again as he stroked him in time with there thrusts, thumb sliding across the slit. Dean nipped at Lucifer’s bottom lip as he did this before swallowing his next cry as Lucifer came.

He milked him through his orgasm before moaning as he came himself, thrusting in deep.

He lay Lucifer down gently, pulling out before flopping next to him, panting heavily. Lucifer rolled so he was pressed to his side and nuzzled his neck, panting just as heavily, if not more. Dean wrapped an arm around him and the reasons for not doing that came back and he groaned. He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on Lucifer’s forehead, staring down at the second eldest Milton.

“Dean?” He whispered and closed his eyes. “You’re an asshole and a pain in the ass and you’re a huge jerk, but… I want this, want you, have for a while now. There is something about you’re stupid-jerkish ways that appeals to me.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re annoying, a brat at times and Michael’s little suck-up, but I guess all that jerkiness was my way of pulling your damn pigtails.” Dean grinned. “You’re hair’s long enough.”

“It is not!” Lucifer snapped and slapped at his chest before laughing and shaking his head, nuzzling his neck again. “Dumbass, stop that.”

“Mmm, guess you’ll have to make me.” Dean breathed and Lucifer grinned against his neck. “Guess I’ll have too.” He whispered and Dean closed his eyes as Lucifer rolled over to straddle his waist.

Fuck Michael.


End file.
